


I have a tendency towards you

by doctorAlexander



Category: Nameless: The one thing you must recall
Genre: BDSM, Collars, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, F/M, Kidnapping, Master/Pet, Non-Consensual Bondage, POV Second Person, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 17:45:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20262034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorAlexander/pseuds/doctorAlexander
Summary: There are certain things Tei just can't help.||Based loosely on Tei's audio dramas and hidden kinky ending, explicit chapters to follow!





	I have a tendency towards you

Whenever I reach down to the hand by your side, I’m reminded how much time and loss it took to get to the place we are now, where we are both here, wherein this hand is mine. I cross its fingers with my own, longer and paler. We’re talking side by side, your weightless little bob bouncing as you walk; it’s gotten noticeably mussed even since we left the apartment. I think I like it this way. I use your hand to guide your steps closer to me, until I can smell your conditioner and any more would trip you up. It’s lavender scented; I know because I bought it for you. You seemed to like my lavender Earl Gray, which now reminds me of you when I drink it, like it’s steeped in you and you’re all around it.

_‘I would like a tea steeped in you,’_ I think to myself. You ask me a question and I’m pulled out of my thoughts.

“Tei? Hey, are you listening?”

“Mm-hm.”

“Can we stop by the pet store please?”

_‘But I already have a pet,’_ I muse silently.

“Sure.”

You pull me quickly in, like you had made up your mind even before asking. Not that I’d ever deny you. I follow several steps behind, watching your skirt sway slightly with your gait. You say something about getting a toy for Johnston, but I’m sure you’re just here for the hamsters. Surely enough, you walk quickly away to them, getting farther and farther from my grasp. I want to pull you back again. I never want you this far. This distance is so anxious, intolerable even; if I could restrain you to my side I would joyfully. I could control your world until you would never be in danger, and you would never be so far.

_‘Maybe a leash would suffice.’_ My eyes wander to that part of the store. I smile slightly, amused at the idea of you in one of those frilly collars.

What an appealing picture.

Something crashes loudly. I hear your voice from the other side of the store, high pitched and sounding panicked.

The pit of my stomach drops into my knees and everything sharpens. I move immediately towards where I heard the noise. My heart races as I look for you between the aisles. I could be calling out for you, I can’t tell or think except in worst-case scenarios: your face as a poster, your name as a phone notification, your limp body stuffed in a suitcase. I start running, sliding as I turn a corner and then—

almost run in to you as you pop out from the other side. You seem surprised.

“Tei! What’s going on? Are you okay?” You reach for the hand clutching my heart.

“Why are you runni—" You start but are quickly stifled by my shirt as I pull you into my chest. I deeply inhale into the crown of your head, my brain responding to your scent, bringing my pulse to resting. You try to pull away, but I hold on stubbornly; you aren’t strong enough to make any real resistance. After a few seconds I push out so I can see your face, still holding on your shoulders.

“Did something happen?” I ask sharply.

“Um, no? Are you—”

“I heard a scream. Tell me what caused the scream.”

I can’t control the tremor in my voice. You look surprised.

“Oh, one of the cats scratched me a little…” You raise your hand up, showing the thin red mark. My eyes dilate, there’s something wrong; I shouldn’t have seen that. A tiny drop of blood runs from it. I make an uncontrolled noise in the back of my throat.

“But it was my fault, I put my hand through the bars…”

I bring you close in again, my hand resting on your head. We stay like this for several seconds, until I separate and reach for my bag. From a small white box, I retrieve a bandage and cotton ball, wetting it with disinfectant. Gently I grab your wrist, cleaning off the blood and applying the bandage. The cotton ball is red-pink, wet with blood and alcohol. Something within me stirs, and I silently despise myself for it.

I smile softly at you.

“See? All better.” I pat the top of your head, and you seem to relax.

“I have to go get a few things. Do you want me to stay with you, or should I find you when I’m done?” I emphasize it by ruffling your hair. You giggle and touch my hand.

“No, I’m good… See you in a bit!”

You dive in for a quick hug, but before I know it you’re already headed away. Inside, I’m both relieved and broken up. Perhaps you should be away from me. I know this is true, better for you, for the best. You turn into an aisle, leaving my eyeline. I shudder against my will.

_‘And yet,’_ a silent voice within me recognizes, _‘you would never allow it.’_

I duck into the pet accessories section, wordlessly dragging my fingers across the leather and acrylic. At once the sensation turns to cold metal bars.

“No,” I say to no one. “I suppose not.”


End file.
